


Furtive

by Luzula



Series: Tit For Tat [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masturbation. In a sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furtive

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, have some spontaneous porn? Brought to you by my frustration with graaaaaading exams.

Fraser needed to sleep, he knew that, and he certainly ought to be tired enough. But he couldn't. It was like an itch in the back of his mind, and before he could think, he'd unbuttoned his longjohns and stuck his hand down.

Ray, in the neighboring sleeping bag, was asleep despite his evening cup of coffee. Fraser looked at him with something that was almost resentment. Ray lay there peacefully with his slow breathing and his warm skin and his slightly open lips, while Fraser simmered with a desire that had nowhere to go.

It was wrong, he knew it, but he moved his hand, carefully, furtively. He wanted to do it firmly, just bring himself to orgasm in a few minutes of mindless urgency, but no.

Fraser kept an eye on Ray through almost-closed lashes and matched his breathing to Ray's, although he could do nothing about his pulse. The sleeping bag was thick--surely it wouldn't be visible if he--

The firmer strokes made him bite back a moan. Careful, careful. His fingers grew slick.

Ray moved, bumping against him. Fraser froze, his hand gripping his erection. Ray was saying something, no, he was just mumbling in his sleep. Fraser's pulse speeded up at the near-discovery, and he teetered on the edge of climax--no, don't come, don't come, you _can't_ , not if he can see you--

It felt like forever as Fraser lay there, with the needy urge to just roll on top of Ray and thrust against him, god, thrust into him, deep into him. The thought was nearly too much.

Ray settled down again, turning over, and Fraser finally allowed himself those last strokes, holding his breath and lying absolutely still as climax hit him, waves of pleasure washing over his motionless body.


End file.
